Wedding Ring
by moonqueen19
Summary: Lindsay forgets her wedding ring at home. She meets someone at work and he asks her out. How will Danny react? Review please!- complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, everything that is related to the show, I don't own them. They belong to the rightful owners. Anything that doesn't/ didn't appear in the show is made up.**

**Spoiler Warning: I borrowed a few lines from 6x15.**

**Hi guys. It's my first fan fiction on DL. Hope you can spare some time to review after reading. Hope you like it. I've never been to New York so I apologize if there are some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lindsay tried to balance herself in the subway as an older man rushed passed her, hitting anything and everything with his walking stick. She shook her head as the old man didn't even bother to turn his head or say sorry.

Despite living in New York for the past couple of years, Lindsay sometimes still feel the difference of living in a big city like New York and Montana, the place where she grew up. It's not like people in New York are not nice…people in Montana are just…_nicer._

Lindsay moved and used her left hand to grab the nearest pole to steady herself. As she looked at her left hand she noticed something _missing_. Something precious.

And no, she was not trying to sound like Gollum from Lord of the Rings.

She realized she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

She groaned. This could not be happening. She tried to remember where she last placed her ring. Since she went straight to the station when she left the house, she was confident that her ring was at home.

She rummaged through her purse and got her cellphone out and pressed the first number on her speed dial.

"Hey Babe" Danny answered on the second ring. She could hear Lucy making funny noises on the background that she almost smiled. Then she remembered that she needed to focus.

"Hey Danny" She said.

"Everything ok? You on your way to work?" Danny was in the middle of feeding Lucy. She apparently didn't like the pureed vegetables and thought that the floor needed the nutrients. So she decided to share by pushing her bowl off her high chair. After seeing what Lucy did, Danny let out a sigh and started to get a rag to clean the mess up.

"Yeah, uh, I sort of need you to check something for me."

"Okay, what is it?" Danny said as he wiped the floor and took Lucy's spoon before she throws it to the floor.

Lindsay bit her lip. Danny is not probably going to like this. "Uh, can you check if maybe, my wedding ring is in the bathroom?"

"Check what? You left your wedding ring? Wow, I gotta say Montana, I'm a little hurt. I know that your ring may not be worth much to a pawnshop but I was thinking that it means more to you than that…"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed. Danny was teasing her and was being his charming self. "Oh don't be such a dramatic. I remember stepping out of the shower and before I could even dry myself properly, I heard Lucy scream. I thought something bad happened so I rushed over right away. I guess because of all the commotion I must have forgotten to wear my ring…"

When Danny remained silent she added, "Forgive me?" She said sweetly.

Danny smiled. "Well, that depends on how you're going to make it up to me." After making sure that Lucy was safe in her high chair, Danny made his way over to the bathroom to look for Lindsay's ring. Sure enough, he saw Lindsay's ring on the bathroom counter. "Got it!"

Lindsay was relieved. "Oh thank god!"

Danny took the ring and slid it on his right pinky. "You know, I'm still hurt y'know." he said.

"Well, I'll show you how sorry I am when I see you later." She said seductively.

"Looking forward to it Mrs. Messer."

* * *

How'd you like Chapter 1? I didn't really plan to make this a multi chapter fic but I went for it when I realized I could. Reviews welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it! Thanks to rhmenocerus, Sweet LIL loz, NothatRose, webdlfan, uscrocks, Lindsay1234, afrozenheart412, Dine 89.**

**Sorry. I was supposed to update earlier but I got busy preparing for my grandmother's 90th birthday party. Can you believe it? 90!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything. Spoilers for 6x15!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Earlier that week, a family of four was brutally murdered. Matthew Burner, an accountant, his wife and two daughters were shot multiple times in their Brooklyn home.

Gathering evidence was difficult as the people responsible for the shooting cleaned up and there was hardly any evidence left. They were starting to lose hope when Adam discovered a bullet fragment lodged at the sofa, perfectly preserved.

Running the bullet through IBIS, the bullet was determined to be identical to another shootout in New Jersey. The shootout was believed to be related to a money laundering scheme. The case had just gotten bigger.

Lindsay was in the middle of analyzing the rest of the evidence, hoping to find more answers to help solve the case. She was currently analyzing a pair of white pajamas that was covered in so much blood, you would actually think that the pajamas were originally red.

Every case is hard, especially when it involves children. Working on this case was extra hard because one of Burner's daughters was only two years old, same age as Lucy. She believes that people can do anything but someone who puts a bullet through a child and walks away? That is a person without a soul.

Lindsay was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone walking in the lab, trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me…hello? Er…..hello?"

Lindsay finally looked up and saw a man holding two large brown paper bags marked 'evidence'.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Lindsay said as she made her way to the door.

The man laughed "That's alright. Are you Lindsay? I'm here to deliver the evidence from Jersey PD." Lindsay took the bags and placed them on the table. "Thanks"

Since his hands were now free, the man took the opportunity to extend his hand and introduce himself. "I'm Detective Artie Riggs. But everyone just calls me Riggs"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you" Lindsay removed her gloves and returned the courtesy by shaking his hand.

Just then, someone from the other end of the lab yelled "Riggs! What's up? How have you been?" Detective Riggs turned his head and waved.

Detective Riggs said hello to a couple more people before going back to Lindsay.

Noticing his familiarity with the team Lindsay said, "Seems like you're familiar with the NYPD team". Detective Riggs waved to more people before turning to her.

"Yeah I worked in Jersey PD a few years back and usually had connected cases to the NYPD so I know some people here. I got transferred to Washington for a special assignment. But I'm back."

Lindsay nodded and looked over the file Jersey PD sent over with the bags.

Noticing a magazine on one of the chairs, Detective Riggs saw Davi Santos on the cover. He picked the magazine up. "Wow..Davi Santos. Never thought he'd be out of the game so soon."

"I heard you guys worked on the Davi Santos case."

Lindsay looked up from the file she was reading. She saw him with the magazine and her expression softened a bit. "Yeah we did. They say that if you live by the sword, you die by the sword. Well, in his case, it was racing that eventually killed him. With the help of some people with good and not so good intentions."

The detective nodded in agreement. "But you gotta say that this guy's a legend. I bet the car was a piece of work."

"The car was great. Well, I mean anything that can hit 200 miles per hour you gotta respect."

Detective Riggs laughed. He couldn't help but be slightly attracted to the 'new' girl in the New York Crime lab. She was cute, friendly and knew her cars.

He looked at Lindsay's hands as she went back to read the file.

No Ring.

Detective Riggs smiled. Yes!

* * *

**Uh oh. :)**

**Hope you liked chapter 2. What do you guys think?**

**Review please! Thanks**

**- moonqueen19-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew…now that the party is over, time to update! Thank you to those who gave out their reviews and those who wished my grandmother a happy birthday.**

**Aww….Riggs has so many haters! Lol. C'mon guys, I'm sure he's a decent guy. XD**

**Disclaimer – CSI NY is not mine! I'm just a fan of the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Danny stepped out of the elevator and saw a familiar face that he hasn't seen in years. "Detective Riggs!"

Detective Riggs turned to the voice and broke into a smile as he saw Danny. "Detective Messer! It's great to see you. How are you?"

"I'm great man. You here for the Burner case?"

"Yeah. It seems like the case is connected to the money laundering thing that we were working on. The case is finally coming together thanks to you and your team."

Danny nodded. "I heard you are back. How have you been?"

"Great! Glad to be back." Detective Riggs gestured around. "I see you got yourselves a new lab." Noticing Lindsay through the glass doors he said, "and new faces"

Danny followed his gaze and saw Lindsay looking over at some evidence with Adam. "Yeah we did. It's a long story. A lot has changed since you left." Just then, a lab tech handed him a folder with some DNA results. "Thanks" Danny said as he flipped the folder open and scanned the document.

"I guess you guys really get the brainy and cute ones." Nodding towards the glass doors Detective Riggs asked, "You think uh, she's seeing someone?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Danny said, looking up from what he was reading.

"Lindsay. Do you think someone will mind if I ask her out?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Yes. Someone will definitely mind if you asked her out."

"A boyfriend?"

"No. A husband. She's married"

"Really?" Detective Riggs looked puzzled. "Didn't see a ring on her finger. Are you sure she has a husband?"

Danny patted the puzzled Detective twice on the back and said, "Yeah. You're looking at him."

Danny made his way to Mac's office. Mac wanted to speak with him as soon as he got in for updates regarding the new case he was going to work on. But as soon as he got out of Mac's office, he brought out his phone and texted his wife.

"Meet me in the locker room in five minutes."

* * *

**Oooooohhhh….. :)**

**Guess someone is not happy. Lol!**

**Review please. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you (x1,000,000) for reviewing! Hope you are not bored with the story yet. I just had a eureka moment, the 'reply' button for the comments. Lol (yeah, still very new to FF!) Hope I get to reply to reviews this time. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: CSI NY Still not mine! (Darn…)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lindsay was almost done processing all the evidence and was about to look into the evidence bag from Jersey PD when she felt her phone vibrate.

She had 1 new message. She smiled when she saw that it was from Danny.

TEXT:

"Meet me in the locker room in five minutes."

'He's got my ring' she thought. She knew that it had only been a couple of hours that she didn't have her wedding ring, but she always felt incomplete, like there is something missing.

She quickly but carefully stored the evidence that she was working on and informed Adam that she'll be back in 10 minutes.

Danny was sitting down on one of the benches when Lindsay walked in the locker room.

The locker room was nearly deserted. "Hey" she greeted him.

Danny looked up. "Hey" he said quietly.

Noticing the lack of cockiness and confidence that her husband usually has, Lindsay sat down and said, "what's wrong?"

Danny took her hands and looked at her. Quizzically, Lindsay raised her eyebrows and waited for him to say something.

He looked like he was thinking of saying something and was about to tell her, but he changed his mind.

Danny removed her ring from his pinky finger and slid it to where it should be.

"Try not to forget it again." He said as he kissed her cheek and stood up from the bench.

"Thank you for finding it." Lindsay said as he walked to the door.

Danny gave her a small smile. "No problem." Then, Danny turned and left.

She was about to add 'I love you' but he was already gone. Danny was acting a little weird, like he was worried or sad about something. She actually wanted to laugh when he became serious all of a sudden but she was concerned that something was bothering him.

Lindsay decided that she will give him time to tell her what was bothering him. He was going to tell her when he is ready. They have gotten better at the 'sharing problems' thing. Still, she will ask him tonight if he doesn't say anything within the day.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lindsay worked with Adam on the evidence from Jersey PD. Danny had been called away to another crime scene with Flack and she hasn't seen him since their 'talk' in the locker room.

Detective Riggs had just finished interviewing potential suspects and witnesses. He and Mac had gotten lucky, they had a potential witness who was willing to testify. They didn't get a full confession or anything like that, but it was something.

Riggs was about to meet Mac in his office when he spotted Lindsay. He still couldn't believe she was married. Was she?

He didn't see a ring, but then again, there could be a possible reason for that. Danny mentioned that he was her husband but knowing Danny Messer, he could have been joking. And, the Danny Messer he knew was a playboy.

He could ask Mac but that would be a little bit unprofessional since Mac was the head of the crime lab and they were not exactly close to each other. Searching her file would definitely seem stalker-ish.

Riggs approached Lindsay. He tried to look at her hands but she was wearing gloves. "Hey"

Lindsay turned and saw the detective. "Hey"

"How's everything going?" he asked.

Lindsay gave a small smile. "Good. We are almost done processing. I heard that you guys got a potential witness?"

"Yeah. It's not much but it's a good break from months of not having anything." Lindsay nodded in understanding.

Gathering up his courage, Riggs cleared his throat. "So…I uh, was thinking that, uh maybe we can go grab dinner, to you know, celebrate? Well, there isn't much to celebrate since the case is still ongoing but this is the biggest break we've had in a while"

Lindsay thought about it and thought that it was a good idea. "With the team? Sure I don't see why not. I'll go tell Mac."

She looked like she was about to go to Mac office when Riggs clarified, "Uh, I was thinking along the lines of just you and me."

"You and me. Dinner. Tonight."

* * *

**So the question is out. And I can sooooo imagine you guys getting out the artillery, bread knives and pitchforks, ready to skin Riggs alive. XD**

**But before you do, please do review. Lol. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! Was supposed to update earlier but life had other plans.**

**I guess Riggs made a lot of enemies. :) By the way, I tried to check on him but the nurses said that he wasn't in good shape. A 'CSI4lyfNCIS13' did the 'mambo' on him while 'NothatRose' watched on, eating popcorn. Lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to JavaJunkie4ever, uscrocks, Dine89, cklovesm-m, mjels, Lindsay1234, NothatRose, Brinchen86, Sweet Lil loz, CSI4lyfNCIS13, afrozenheart412, webdlfan! From previous chapters: didijane, rhymenocerous**

**Sorry if this chapter seems like it was rushed. CSI NY isn't mine!**

* * *

****

Chapter 5 

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_Gathering up his courage, Riggs cleared his throat. "So…I uh, was thinking that, uh maybe we can go grab dinner, to you know, celebrate? Well, there isn't much to celebrate since the case is still ongoing but this is the biggest break we've had in a while"_**

**_Lindsay thought about it and thought that it was a good idea. "With the team? Sure I don't see why not. I'll go tell Mac."_**

**_She looked like she was about to go to Mac office when Riggs clarified, "Uh, I was thinking along the lines of just you and me."_**

**_"You and me. Dinner. Tonight."_**

Lindsay wasn't prepared for that question. She got stuck at the moment, processing, and her mouth hung open, making a perfect O. "Oh"

Riggs watched her closely, trying to decipher her reaction. When he saw that she wasn't exactly elated he said, "If you're busy tonight I understand…"

Lindsay was about to protest when he added, "I mean, you gotta eat right? I don't mind waiting… "

Lindsay smiled and said apologetically, "Thank you for asking. Yes I do eat but someone WILL mind if I eat alone with you." She said meaningfully and looked at him, trying to express what she is trying to say through her face. .

Even if she didn't say anything specifically, Riggs got the meaning of her words. "Oh. Right. I'm sorry."

Riggs was a little embarrassed as his ears turned bright red. "Yeah. Uh, sure. I guess I'll see you around" he said. As he turned around, he accidentally bumped on a chair. He gave Lindsay a small wave as continued to leave.

Lindsay was about to go back to work when she heard Riggs talking about his embarrassing collision with a 4-legged object. But she also heard him murmuring about something else: 'true… married… Messer was right'

Danny? He knew about Riggs' intention?

Now Danny's reaction earlier makes perfect sense. Riggs must have spoken to him or something. No wonder he looked like he was thinking of something and told her not forget her ring again.

Lindsay smiled. She was happy about finding the reason for Danny's weird behavior earlier. A part of her says that Danny shouldn't be insecure about her relationship with him. But then again, a part of her is kinda squealing about Danny's jealousy.

Normally, on any other day Lindsay would probably tease Danny of what a great catch she is and how despite of having a kid, other men still find her attractive. Just teasing of course.

But she loved the fact that even though he wanted to ask her about Rigg's he decided not to.

Lindsay wanted to talk to Danny. Like the universe was making it happen, She saw Flack heading towards Mac's office and asked him if Danny was in the building. "Yeah, he's with Sid to discuss the body. He's probably done though, if you're looking for him."

Lindsay gave him a big smile. "Thanks. "

Lindsay removed her gloves and went to text her husband.

TEXT:

"Meet me in the locker room in five minutes." 

* * *

Danny was just coming out of Sid's office when he heard his phone beep. He looked at Lindsay's message and his brows furrowed. What could that be about? He thought. Whatever the reason was, he turned and walked to the direction of the locker room.

He found Lindsay sitting on the bench they occupied earlier. Her head was down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his face full of concern.

She looked up and started to get up. She faced him.

He looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

Then, she placed her hands on his chest. And, with a strong force, she pushed him against the wall in the room.

Before Danny could react or even ask her what she was doing, Lindsay's hands crawled up from Danny's chest to wrap themselves behind his neck. "I just realized I haven't thanked you properly for bringing my ring back." She said half teasing, half seducing.

Then, she started to place small kisses on his neck… 

* * *

**More! More! Wait, why am I the one saying this when I should know what's next right? Lol. I'm just kidding. This is me, trying to be funny.**

**Hope you guys review. Thanks for reading!**

**-moonqueen19-**


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I got swamped with a lot of things.

Disclaimer: CSI New York not mine! (Though I'm thinking of putting it on my wish list this Christmas…what do you guys think? lol. )

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**Lindsay wanted to talk to Danny. Like the universe was making it happen, She saw Flack heading towards Mac's office and asked him if Danny was in the building. "Yeah, he's with Sid to discuss the body. He's probably done though, if you're looking for him."**

**Lindsay gave him a big smile. "Thanks. "**

**Lindsay removed her gloves and went to text her husband. **

**TEXT: "Meet me in the locker room in five minutes."**

**Danny was just coming out of Sid's office when he heard his phone beep. He looked at Lindsay's message and his brows furrowed. What could that be about? He thought. Whatever the reason was, he turned and walked to the direction of the locker room. **

**He found Lindsay sitting on the bench they occupied earlier. Her head was down. **

"**Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his face full of concern.**

**She looked up and started to get up. She faced him. **

**He looked at her, waiting for her to say something. **

**Then, she placed her hands on his chest. And, with a strong force, she pushed him against the wall in the room. **

**Before Danny could react or even ask her what she was doing, Lindsay's hands crawled up from Danny's chest to wrap themselves behind his neck. "I just realized I haven't thanked you properly for bringing my ring back." She said half teasing, half seducing. **

**Then, she started to place small kisses on his neck…**

Ah. The featherly light kisses were driving him crazy. He knew that his wife had her crazy side and it was totally sexy. But still, they were at work, and it's not like he isn't appreciative. It's just that they were at work, in the locker room where anyone could come in anytime.

"Linds." He said as he tried to focus. It was hard but he had to try. "Linds, babe…you know I love how appreciative you are…but anyone can just come in." And, as if on cue, they heard the toilet flush indicating that they will have company very soon.

Lindsay stopped her attack and looked up at Danny. She gave him a final big- fat- noisy kiss and stared at him some more.

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and Danny felt the thoughtfulness of Lindsay, assuring him that she is all his. He was a lucky guy. He knew that as he knows a lot of men would want to be with Lindsay as soon as they discover her kindness, inner beauty, and her great personality.

He started to slowly rub her arms. She placed her hands in his waist.

"You're mine" She said.

He knew that it was a simple declaration, a mixture of knowing that he belonged to her and also, asking if he was really hers.

And, understanding what she was saying and asking for, he said,

"I'm yours."

They finally stopped holding each other when the door opened and one of the lab techs got out of the bathroom. They started to go up the stairs when Lindsay said, "By the way, I'm going out tonight. Riggs asked me out. I said yes." She smiled innocently.

He looked at his wife and was not fooled at all at her attempt to look innocent. "Oh you are soooo going to pay for that Montana"

Lindsay laughed as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

The day finally ended. Lindsay was walking out of the building with Danny when she spotted Riggs in the lobby.

Danny was already outside the building, talking to someone on his phone. She knew it was his ma—he was checking up on Lucy.

"I thought you were going out with Riggs?" he said as he ended the call and saw her.

"Nah I decided he was not my type after all" she teased.

Danny scrunched up his face like the way Lucy does when she scrunches her face. Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw Riggs coming out of the building. Feeling michievous, Lindsay hugged Danny and placed her hands on Danny's butt. "Besides, why would I want other men when I have a sexy husband who is amazing. You're mine. Other women should know better and stay away."

Danny grinned. His wife definitely knows how to boost up his ego. He guessed it was probably going to happen again. Other men attracted to his girl. But as he felt Lindsay's ring as she cupped his face for a kiss. He knew she was his.

"Okay now that I have boosted up your ego…you have to feed me. I'm starving." Lindsay said and grabbed Danny's hand. Danny laughed as he placed his arm around Lindsay and started walking.

* * *

**Okay. Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**By the way, this is the last chapter of this story. I had originally thought about this as a one chapter fic but the opportunity to make it a multi-chapter fic was there and I took it. Thank you to those who reviewed it, laughed, aww-ed, and I apologize if there are mistakes or if you hated it.**

**Now when I think about it, I guess it could have been better—I think I could have written more. You guys have mentioned a lot of great ideas! But I'm happy about the way it turned out. It's my first fic after all. Hope I can write better stories next time!**

**What do you guys think? Wedding Ring 2? Danny's turn to forget his ring. I have an idea in my head but we'll see. :)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Hope you review!**

**-moonqueen19-**


End file.
